el comienzo
by shiori kazami
Summary: Edy es una chica que acaba de perder a su esposo, este en su tiempo es su unico amor,su fiel amigo Li Shaoran intenta ayudarla a salir de su depreción empujandola a una nueva aventura, en esta encuenta amistad, amor y tranquilidad.


**_Hola chicos soy nueva en esto, me gustaría mucho que me dejaran su opinión, mas que nada espero que sea de su agrado, bueno los dejo con la lectura._**

_Empezando una vida nueva_

_Este era un día como todos, la verdad es que apenas podía mantenerme en pie, los últimos días habían sido los peores de mi vida, el perder a Edward me resultaba completamente insoportable. Ahora solo tenía a mi buena amiga Alice, aunque estaba cerca de perderla o eso creía yo, había resultado una molestia en los últimos días, al grado de que solo ella lograba aguantarme, Yasper se había cansado hace algún tiempo, Carlisle y Esmme estaban de viaje Esmme tampoco podía superarlo._

_Admito que Alice estaba muy preocupada por mi ya casi no comía y mis parpados siempre estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, es que no es fácil admitir que el ya no va a estar más en nuestras vidas, Li Shaoran decidió darme ánimos personalmente, tenía pensado un tipo de curso en el que emplearía la magia que ya hace algún tiempo había dejado, el me comento que al parecer aprenderíamos nuevas técnicas y conviviríamos con diversas personas( me refiero a personas de otros planetas, sus técnicas son diferentes y la mayoría no practican la magia). El me aseguro que sería una experiencia positiva, y lo mejor es que ocuparía mi mente en otras cosas._

_Shaoran decidió que partiríamos mañana por eso es que había venido a recogerme yo me había negado al principio, pero Alice me dijo que sería una buena idea, lo único que me faltaba era empacar y Alice seguro que iba a hacer todo un lio como siempre. Empacar no sería del todo fácil, seguramente terminara metiendo todo mi armario en una maleta y aunque eso era inevitable me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, sin Alice mi vida sería más oscura._

_Ella siempre decía:_

_Edy tienes que lucir bien todo el tiempo, nena, me harías sentir mal si no te pones la blusa que te confeccione además cariño quien es tu hermana favorita… ella siempre terminaba convenciéndome la verdad es que a veces lo veía como un tipo de chantaje, y yo masoquista aceptaba rindiéndome a todos sus caprichos, pero en fin mañana iniciaría una aventura a lado de mi mejor amigo Li Shaoran._

_Y así fue; muy temprano llamo a mi puerta una vocecilla femenina, era Alice que me despertaba para que almorzara lo que ella misma me había preparado, aunque comerme lo que había cocinado sería realmente un suicidio, me puse la bata y baje las escaleras . Shaoran ya se encontraba en la sala por lo que vi en su cara ya había probado la comida de Alice, en la sala Emmet reía a causa de la cara de victima que tenía el pobre de Shaoran.; Agarre fuerzas de no sé dónde y valientemente termine de comerme lo que mi cuñada había preparado. _

_Ya con las maletas en la puerta emprendimos nuestro largo viaje al planeta zion. Horas y horas más tarde al fin llegamos, nos esperaban Trunks y Gohan; ellos estaban ansiosos por probar fuerza contra magia_

_El lugar era grande, hasta tenía una habitación para mi sola aunque no todos compartían la misma suerte, Shaoran compartía habitación con dos chicos de aspecto juvenil a lo mucho de unos 18 años, uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro hasta el cuello, con ojos grandes y color café oscuro su piel era pálida pero no tanto como la mía, se veía fuerte un poco musculoso por lo que pude observar era serio e indiferente a nuestra presencia su nombre es Shun Kazami , el otro chico era de cabello castaño parecido al mío de ojos café claro un poco escuálido y muy alegre se llama Dan Kusso ,juntos eran como una gota de agua y otra de aceite. Cuatro días después de que todos nos habíamos instalado iniciaron las presentaciones solo dos personas teníamos como habilidad la magia aunque algunos chicos tenían unos seres extraños llamados Bakugan eran como Kero y Yue aunque provenían de esferitas que a simple vista parecían indefensos pero ya en acción eran una verdadera arma. Se veía que entre ellos no había buena comunicación ya sé que miraban con cierta repulsión, hasta me atrevo a decir que habían hecho pequeños grupos en los que no incluían a mas de 3 personas. Por esa razón los encargados habían decidido hacer equipos de cuatro personas con las diferentes habilidades, en cierto modo creo que esto ayudaría a disminuir la tención que se había creado entre todos ya que algunos se sentían incapaces de vencer a otros participantes._

_No sé si para mi buena o mala suerte me toco en el equipo de Shun y Dan junto con otro chico llamado Ace, el tenia el cabello color blanco hasta las orejas delgado y parece que no le gustan mucho los extraños y menos los que están en el mismo equipo, en fin ,Dan me trató muy bien a pesar de que su amigo no me tolera, estar en un equipo de 3 hombres es demasiado frustrante además se siente cierta tensión ya que Ace y Shun discuten constantemente. _

_Por la mañana me toco combatir contra Ace, no es muy alegre que digamos pero en fin a pesar de que sabe usar a su pequeño amigo Percival no me costó trabajo derrotarlo, la verdad el no debía sentirse débil al perder contra mí, ya que yo tengo de mi lado un conjuro muy poderoso, aunque claro que me ha costado años de práctica, hacerme amiga de Yue, Kerberos y las cartas no había sido trabajo fácil pero nos entendimos en muy poco tiempo, Ace tiene 17 años yo tengo literalmente 169 años y la mayor parte del tiempo la he pasado entrenando, creo que no le hizo mucha gracia haber perdido contra una chica ya que terminando el combate me miro fríamente y se retiro._

_Hoy nos avisaron que mi equipo compartiría un departamento y eso no sería del todo fácil porque en vez de disminuir la tención ha aumentado con la derrota de Ace, pero mi relación con el joven Dan a mejorado, el es un gran chico su carácter es muy agradable, creo que yo también le agrado, se ofreció a quedarse en mi habitación hasta que me quedé dormida, ya que desde hace algunos meses sufro de pesadillas continuas, creo que a ese chico tengo mucho que agradecerle. Shun ya me habla un poco supongo que eso ya es ganancia, como nadie sabe cocinar es una tarea que me ofrecí a realizar y por supuesto Dan me agradeció ya que la comida de Shun nos había causado a todos cierta indigestión. Contábamos con solo dos habitaciones por lo tanto se me asigno una habitación para mi sola los demás tenían que compartir una, esta noche descubrí que Ace duerme en el sofá, valla hasta donde llega su ego. _

_La mañana siguiente harta por su indiferencia me arme de valor y lo rete a un duelo._

_Niñita ya estoy harto de que te creas la sabelotodo si gano te largas-dijo Ace muy molesto_

_Ace no tengo la culpa de que no sepas combatir, tu pusiste tu condición, falta la mía, si gano tú tienes que ser más tolerante con todos-este chico si que era irritante, si creía que iba a intimidarme estaba equivocado._

_Basta de parloteos, pelea-el me miro fríamente._

_La pelea fue corta ese chico sí que me había enfurecido vasto con dos movimientos para que perdiera, el lucia molesto pero cumplió su palaba, a partir de ese momento fue más amable con todos. _

_Shaoran me visitaba con frecuencia, incluso dormía en el sofá algunas veces, ciertas circunstancias obligaron a Kazami a pasar más tiempo conmigo, poco a poco comenzó a tolerarme más. Incluso me pidió que entrenáramos juntos y que le ayudara a mejorar su estrategia, a cambio le pedí que me enseñara a jugar Bakugan, lo cierto es que yo no tenía uno pero lo intentaría aunque no sería del todo fácil. _

_Los días pasaban y yo cada vez me sentía mejor Ace ya era amable incluso podría decirse que ya éramos amigos, ya estábamos empezando a entendernos mejor y nuestras habilidades habían mejorado trabajando en equipo, nos habíamos complementado, aunque algunos participantes no estaban felices con nuestra alianza ya que nos habíamos vuelto fuertes aunque claro no éramos los únicos, Shaoran ya se entendía con su equipo, ellos realmente se llevaban bien, quizá fue porque Trunks y Gohan estaban en su equipo al igual que una chica llamada Mira, ella era realmente encantadora como amiga, pero como rival no querrías tenerle enfrente. Mira tiene el cabello color naranja hasta el cuello, su peinado es parecido al de mi fiel amiga Alice con las puntas cuidadosamente acomodadas hacia arriba, ella tiene los ojos grandes de color gris claro, tiene un gran espíritu aunque se ve que tiene un oscuro pasado, nunca habla de su familia y parece que esta resentida con su padre. En cierta ocasión me comento que los abandonó a ella y a su hermano a su suerte. Su madre había fallecido en un accidente de auto, después de eso no volvieron a saber de él. _

_Un día Shun me invito a salir y acepte, eso me sirvió para conocerlo mejor, era un chico serio y era distante casi con todos pero se debía a algo, era muy solitario ya que su madre había fallecido hace tiempo y no tenía más familia que su abuelo aunque con él llevaba una relación buena, cuando hablaba de él lo hacía con mucho cariño, en el fondo Shun Kazami era una persona amable. Me conto que Dan siempre había sido su amigo, lo conocía desde hace años, prácticamente toda su vida; le tenía mucho cariño ya que él estuvo cuando más lo necesitó. Aunque claro también le hable de mí._

_Edy, ¿con quién vives?- Shun preguntó curioso._

_Vivo con los papás de mi esposo.- sonreí al recordar a mi familia._

_Entonces ¿eres casada?- pregunto algo sorprendido._

_No realmente… el falleció hace un tiempo.-respondí con la voz entrecortada._

_Yo… lo siento.-dijo Shun de inmediato al observar mi reacción._

_Mmm, no te disculpes es una larga historia, realmente sucedió por un descuido, alguien intento atacarme y el recibió todo el impacto sin cubrirse, pero me siento culpable ya que el murió por protegerme; todo el mundo me dijo que no es mi culpa pero no me puedo quitar esa idea de la cabeza.-conteste sumiéndome en mis pensamientos_

_Caminamos en silencio, claro que le agradecí por no cuestionarme; esta tarde había servido para conocernos mas aunque no había sido fácil confesarle lo que me atormentaba desde hace años, de hecho no había querido comentarle a nadie pero él me había contado parte de su pasado y no había sido del todo fácil de hecho yo estaba en una situación muy similar, me alegro que entendiera como me sentía._

_En forma de burla Shaoran me pregunto si volvería a salir con Shun y la verdad es que el me hacía sentir tranquila, olvidaba por algunos momentos todo aquello que me hacía sentir triste. Me encantaría conocerlo más y salir con el otro día pero no estaba segura de que el sintiera lo mismo, después de todo pronto llegarían las vacaciones._

_Shaoran me dijo que pronto llegaría la feria al lugar y se ofreció a llevarme; Shun y Dan habían ido a casa, no volverían hasta después de algunos días, Dan me dijo que tenían algunos asuntos pendientes que arreglar. Como no tenía algo más interesante que hacer decidí aceptar la invitación de Shaoran y de paso invitar a Ace, y le propuse a mi apuesto amigo invitar también a Trunks, Gohan y Mira._

_Decidí tomar un baño para relajarme, la ausencia de mi equipo me hacía sentir incomoda, sola y eso no era bueno ya que cuando uno está solo su mente comienza a maquilar historias y a mí me sucede a menudo, la típica historia de terror donde el asesino esta atrás de ti esperando que salgas de la ducha para darte el tiro de gracia, eso me hace sentir terror, por lo que decidí salir de ahí y arreglarme, pero en compañía de mis inseparables amigos. _

_Y al fin llego la hora, no puedo quejarme, la velada fue placentera, la verdad es que me divertí muchísimo, no me había dado cuenta en la manera que Ace observa a Mira, el está enamorado de ella, ahora comprendo porque se ofrecía a acompañarme cuando visitaba a mis amigos, me alegra muchísimo que me haya aceptado como parte de su equipo, yo comenzaba a considerarlo como mi hermano menor y esa idea me agradaba, supongo que sería bueno darle una ayudadita a Ace, no creo que sea difícil, ya que Mira no le es indiferente, quizá hagan bonita pareja._

_Dan y Shun regresaron esta mañana y las vacaciones aún no terminan, Kusso estaba feliz de regresar pero me comento que extrañaría mucho a su novia se llama Runo y al igual que él vive en Japón, ayuda a sus padres a atender una cafetería, me comento que tiene un carácter difícil pero que aun así le ama y eso se le nota con solo mirarlo cuando está hablando de ella, me prometió que algún día me la presentaría._

_Shun me invito a tomar un café, el hecho me alegro mucho, pero intente disimularlo._

_Hola Edy la pasaste bien en estos días.-Shun pregunto interesado._

_Claro, Shaoran me invito a la feria, tenía mucho tiempo que no visitaba alguna, fui con todos los chicos. ¿ que tal la visita a tu casa?.-Lo había extrañado mucho_

_Pues fui porque tenía un asunto pendiente que arreglar, pude haberlo hecho por teléfono pero me pareció descortés no hacerlo personalmente.-el contestó rápidamente. _

_¿Acaso fuiste a visitar a una chica?-le dije en tono de broma, pareció dudar antes de contestarme. _

_Si, ella… era mi novia, fui a visitarla porque hay algo extraño que esta sucediéndome, decidí terminar con ella porque no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos, no quiero lastimarla.-el respondió sinceramente._

_Parece complicado, espero que arregles la situación. ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunte preocupada._

_Ahora que te veo frente a mi todo está mucho mejor-pareció dudar un segundo y luego de un largo silencio continuo- Edy estoy enamorado de ti, no me preguntes como sucedió, porque aun no lo sé, pero antes de conocerte era infeliz y ahora con tan solo verte se me olvida todo aquello que me hace sentir terror, se que pasaste por un momento difícil, no espero que me ames de un día al otro, solo pido que me des una oportunidad para conocerte más._

_Shun, debo admitir que el simple hecho de verte hace que se revuelva mi estomago, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía nada igual, pero no estoy muy segura de poder corresponder a tus sentimientos, no quiero lastimarte- me detuve a pensar lo que estaba escuchando, no tenía ni idea de que responderle, me hacía sentir feliz el simple hecho de estar junto a él, aun a si no creo ser capaz de tener una relación después de aquel día; Edward siempre fue mi primer y único amor, después de haberlo perdido toda mi vida dio un giro completo, en cierto modo me sentía incompleta, ¿acaso Shun debería compartir eso conmigo? _

_No te preocupes, como ya te dije comprendo cómo te sientes y no espero que me contestes de inmediato, solo piénsalo y si no hay lugar en tu corazón para mí, lo entenderé, solo me interesa que tu estés bien-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro._

_Esa noche fue muy agitada casi no pude dormir, pensando en lo que Shun me había dicho, la verdad es que para mi estaba claro sentía algo por Shun pero ¿acaso sería correcto intentar algo más que una amistad?_

_Esa mañana me levante temprano llena de preguntas sin respuestas era en vano seguir en la cama si no podía dormir, me vestí y me dirigí al departamento de mi amigo, el seguía en la cama pero el siempre estaba dispuesto a escucharme así que empecé a hablar de lo sucedido ayer por la tarde y como era su costumbre me dio un buen consejo; me dijo algo que yo ya sabía, "debía darle una oportunidad a Shun, pero más que nada debía darme una oportunidad a mí para volver a sentir algo mas por una persona, aprender a relacionarme con alguien más sin miedo, sin importarme lo que pudiera suceder a largo paso" solo se necesitaba decir esas palabras, mirar todo desde otra perspectiva parecía fácil, no lo era pero debía intentarlo._

_Ya era tarde por lo que me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación para recoger lo que me hacía falta para mis prácticas. Cuando llegue todos estaban en su lugar, era hora de entrenar y no me resultaría muy difícil, tenía suficiente energía para empezar, era extraño pero me sentía realmente feliz, con ganas de realizar cosas nuevas. Todo iba como de costumbre pero un tipo llamado Stefan reventó mi burbuja, ese tipo era un busca pleitos, encendió la no muy larga mecha de Ace y la verdad es que ese tipo hasta a mi me hizo enfadar, el tenía habilidades sorprendentes, más que nada físicos, reto a Dan a una batalla._

_Vamos Kusso no te pondrás a llorar verdad, acepta o ¿Acaso tienes miedo?-Dijo Stefan desafiante._

_"Miedo" ¿de ti?, por supuesto que no, adelante acepto.-mi amigo acepto sin dudar_

_Dan lo venció fácilmente, aunque creo que la intención de ese extraño chico no era ganar, sino comprobar sus habilidades._

_Como ya era costumbre, celebramos la victoria de mi amigo en un pequeño restaurante que se encontraba en el centro del lugar, Dan estaba feliz, el era muy seguro de sí mismo, ya estábamos a punto de retirarnos cuando vi a mi buen amigo Shaoran junto con sus colegas, de inmediato Ace le cedió el lugar a Mira, esta en cuanto lo vio enrojeció por lo que vi a ella le atraía demasiado, y los demás comenzaron a intercambiar bromas, la tarde transcurrió sin más percances, debo decir que hace tiempo no me sentía tan tranquila, ya no tenía ese debate interior ahora estaba segura, debía intentarlo, le daría una oportunidad a Shun._

_Esta mañana tuve ganas de salir a correr, ya hacía falta hacer un poco de ejercicio, en el trayecto encontré a Mira, ella también traía ropa para correr, en cuanto me vio se dirigió a donde yo estaba y agitando su mano me dijo:_

_Buenos días Edy, ¿Cómo estás?_

_Hola, me encuentro muy bien y ¿qué tal a ti como te va?- correspondí el saludo._

_Muy bien, ¿te importa si te hago compañía?- Mira se mordió el labio esperando mi respuesta._

_Claro que no- seguimos en camino corriendo en silencio y después de un largo rato de ejercicio nuevamente inicio conversación._

_Entonces, ¿Por qué viniste sola, nadie quiso hacerte compañía?- me pregunto con notable curiosidad en los ojos, después de un segundo supe a que se refería._

_Ace seguía dormido Mira, la verdad es que no le es fácil levantarse temprano-le sonreí, sin querer hice que Mira se sonrojara- ¿Te gustaría desayunar en casa esta mañana?._

_Me encantaría, pero debo ir a casa a darme una ducha- pareció lamentarlo de verdad, note que quería aceptar la invitación, me sonrió sin alegría- será en otra ocasión._

_Tengo una buena idea, vamos a casa, yo puedo prestarte ropa- esta vez pareció tomar en cuenta mi oferta, y sin perder más tiempo me dijo- está bien, vamos. _

_Cuando llegamos a casa los chicos ya se habían levantado, para Dan y Ace eso si que era un milagro, siempre dormían hasta tarde, en cuanto Ace vio que mira me acompañaba se puso nervioso y la saludo, ella enrojeció y camino conmigo hasta mi habitación, después de haber tomado un baño, caminamos hacia la cocina, Mira me ayudo a preparar el desayuno para los cuatro, ya que Shun había salido a entrenar, se tomaba muy enserio eso de ser un ninja, el me había contado que se necesita entrenar constantemente para no perder la condición, y vaya que la tenía, a veces me cuesta trabajo quitarle los ojos de encima, estaba en eso cuando una voz masculina me interrumpió._

_Edy, ¿de nuevo pensando en Shun?-Dan me miro y soltó una carcajada_

_Vasta Dan, si pienso o no en el no es tu problema- lo observe con ojos de desafío- o ¿Acaso te interrumpo cuando piensas en Runo?_

_Dan rio de nuevo, pero ya no comento nada, era divertido observar como Mira y Ace se miraban con ojos de borrego a medio morir, Dan también se percato de eso y en cuanto Mira se retiro comenzó a hacerle bromas a Ace y en eso estaban cuando sonó el timbre me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a la puerta, me quede helada cuando vi a Shun sonriéndome._

_Hola, me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-Me extendió la mano y sonrió._

_Claro, pero ¿Por qué tocaste si tienes llaves?- lo mire con clara duda en mi rostro._

_Si entraba y te invitaba a salir en frente de Dan, tardaría mas en darle explicaciones y soltarle un golpe, que si tocaba-contesto sonriendo._

_Y estabas tan seguro de que aceptaría- le dije mordiéndome el labio- ¿Acaso era tan obvia? _

_No, pero eso esperaba-respondió sinceramente_

_Soltó una carcajada, de aquellas que me hacían olvidar hasta el nombre, tome su mano y acepte la invitación._

_Era tan fácil caminar junto a él, tan cómodo, tan natural, no sé cómo ni porque pero Shun Kazami hacia que me olvidara de todas mis preocupaciones._

_¿A dónde vamos?-le dije solo por curiosidad_

_¿Te importa mucho saberlo?-dijo esto estrechando mas mi mano junto a la suya, sus ojos eran dulces, si los miraba un poco mas estaba segura de que me perdería en ellos._

_Creo que no, ¿Cómo te fue durante tu entrenamiento?- me interesaba mucho saber que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo._

_Pues estuve pensando en ti-cielos, esto no me lo esperaba, yo no pensé que sería tan directo así que me tomo desprevenida, inmediatamente me puse tan roja como un tomate, ¿porque me delataba tan rápido?- Creo que podría acostumbrarme._

_Yo también estuve pensando en ti- bien, no había vuelta atrás, estaba decidida a decirle, si es preciso gritarle que me gustaría mucho conocerlo más, darle una oportunidad- ¿Puedo saber qué es lo que estabas pensando?_

_Yo me preguntaba cómo se sentiría poder estrechar tu mano junto a la mía, lo imagine pero me agrada mas como se siente que imaginarlo- sonrió dulcemente y me miro a los ojos- ¿Ya lo pensaste?, ¿Me darías una oportunidad?, no quiero apresurarte, pero ya no puedo esperar más, de verdad me gustaría que me dieras una respuesta sincera en este momento._

_Deje de caminar y sin soltarle la mano le conteste:_

_Si, lo he pensado mucho-Lo mire fijamente a los ojos-Shun, no perdemos nada si lo intentamos._

_Se arrodillo y con una gran sonrisa me dijo:_

_¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_Si, Shun, pero quiero pedirte un favor-El me miro con curiosidad y asintió— No me es fácil demostrar mis sentimientos después de lo que paso, solo pido que me tengas paciencia._

_No tienes porque pedirme eso, yo voy a respetar tus decisiones siempre y por supuesto que voy a darte espacio._

_El me miro fijamente, en sus ojos había algo que no había visto antes, el me miraba con dulzura, jamás me había mirado así._

_Edy, debo confesarte que temía mucho que no me aceptaras, tenemos mucho en común, ambos tenemos personas que nos quieren a nuestro alrededor pero aun así nos sentimos solos, cuando estoy junto a ti no me hace falta nada, todo lo que me preocupa en este momento es el tiempo._

_El tiempo es lo que menos importa; no voy a cambiar de opinión, me encanta estar contigo, no me siento sola-Sonreí al pronunciar estas palabras_

_Nuca más estarás sola. Sin importar lo que pase siempre estaré contigo-Shun me acaricio la cara, lo tenía tan cerca que empecé a ruborizarme, lo mire fijamente y descubrí que no era la única que sentía nervios, el también lucia nervioso. Se acerco a mí lentamente y dulcemente puso sus labios sobre los míos._

_De repente todo dejo de tener importancia, todo menos una persona Shun Kazami y es que él había llegado a mi mundo para cambiarlo todo, yo nunca pensé que ese viaje fuera a darle ese giro tan radical a mi vida, seguramente era una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz. Después de ese beso me sentí completamente segura de haber tomado la decisión correcta, lo abrace y el correspondió mi abrazo._

_Sin querer comencé a tiritar de frio, Shun se percato de eso inmediatamente y me cedió su chamarra._

_Lamento no haberte dado tiempo de sacar un abrigo-Shun sonrió con un poco de malicia._

_Yo pienso que fue plan con maña.-dije fingiendo molestia._

_Me descubriste-me dijo Shun en tono de broma._

_Bien, supongo que soy más astuta de lo que pensaste.-dije seriamente. _

_Shun sonrió dulcemente, y comenzó a temblar involuntariamente_

_¿Tienes frio verdad?-pregunte divertida._

_No-volvió a temblar-un poco-me sonrió tímidamente._

_Podríamos compartir tu chamarra-le dije juguetonamente._

_Esa idea me parece razonable-Shun me abrazo, y seguimos conversando. _

_La plática duro un poco más, las risas, se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos, pero no controlamos el tiempo. se hizo tarde demasiado pronto, así que iniciamos el camino a casa tan juntos como fuera posible; en cuanto llegamos Shun estaba a punto de darme un beso de despedida, pero Dan abrió la puerta inesperadamente, y como acordamos no decírselo a nadie hasta después de un tiempo, la tarde maravillosa que pasamos termino. _

_Así pasamos varios días fugándonos como un par de chicos de secundaria, hoy por la tarde Dan y Ace salieron así que Shun y yo decidimos quedarnos en casa a ver una película, hicimos palomitas y nos sentamos en el sofá, el extendió su brazo por mis hombros y yo me recargue en su pecho, momentos tan sencillos como esos me hacían sentir que no me hacía falta nada más. Tuvimos una tarde agitada, sin querer me dormí a mitad de la película, el acarició mi cabello y me beso la frente, me perdí en sus brazos, cuando desperté Shun estaba completamente dormido, seguía abrazándome y hablaba entre sueños, el soñaba conmigo, dijo que me quería, yo lo quería también estaba a punto de quedarme dormida de nuevo cuando me percate de que ya era noche y estábamos cobijados, por esa razón no tenia frio, sin duda alguien ya sabía de nuestra relación, no importaba debíamos hablarlo con los chicos, ahora estaba segura, no me arrepentía de haber tomado una decisión que me hacía tan feliz. Más tarde Shun despertó, cuando se percato de mi presencia me estrecho entre sus brazos y me beso._

_Shun, cariño, creo que ya es tiempo de decírselo a nuestros amigos, no se me hace justo ocultárselos mas._

_Creo que tienes razón, merecen saberlo.-contesto Shun revolviendome el cabello._

_Y así fue, lo platicamos con todos y mostraron sorpresa pero se alegraron por nosotros._

_Vaya Shun, con razón dejaste de comportarte como un ogro y ves a Edy con ojos de enamorado-Dan sonrió sinceramente y nos abrazo-Me alegro mucho por ustedes, hacen bonita pareja. _

_Si le haces algo a mi hermanita, te las veras conmigo-le dijo Shaoran a Shun en tono de broma le sonrió y le dio un golpe amistoso en el hombro-Empezaba a creer que nunca entrarías en acción chico, ahora solo falta que una personita se apresure, porque se pueden aburrir de tanta espera-Miro fijamente a Ace después del último comentario, este inmediatamente volteo la cabeza fingiendo no haber escuchado nada._

_Abrace a Shun y le di un beso en la mejilla, el respondió el abrazo tiernamente._

_El tiempo pasó y llego el tiempo de las vacaciones, Shun me dijo que le gustaría visitar a su abuelo, le dije que lo extrañaría pero que sobreviviría por unos días._

_Edy, ¿recuerdas que prometí presentarte a Runo?-Dan sonrió amablemente recordando su promesa._

_Claro, pensé que ya lo habías olvidado, ¿a que se debe esa pregunta?-pregunte curiosa._

_¿Te gustaría visitar Japón con nosotros?-pregunto animado._

_¿Y porque Shun no me hace esa propuesta?-interrogue a mi amigo._

_No lo sé, ¿pero te gustaría?- Dan insistió_

_Sí, pero no estoy segura de que sea lo que desea Shun, el no me lo ha propuesto, quizá es muy pronto para conocer a sus amigos._

_Edy, soy su amigo de toda la vida, lo conozco mejor que a nadie, estoy seguro de que le encantaría que nos acompañaras, solo que no se le ha ocurrido pedirte que vayas porque quiere darte tu espacio, lo haces feliz; incluso le cuesta trabajo alejarse de ti aunque sea por poco tiempo.-Dan estrecho mi mano-estoy seguro de que los chicos te aceptaran al ver lo mucho que te quiere._

_Si él me lo propone aceptare con gusto.-conteste alegre_

_Dan dejo el asunto por la paz, mas tarde llego Shun, nos saludo a Dan y a mí, Dan retomo el tema._

_Shun ¿Te gustaría que Edy nos acompañara a Japón?-Dan pregunto sonriendo_

_Por supuesto, estaba a punto de pedírselo, te me adelantaste; ¿Edy, te gustaría ir conmigo a visitar a mi abuelo? Esta tarde le hable de ti y me dijo que le gustaría mucho conocerte.-Shun pregunto tomando mi mano_

_Claro, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-Les sonreí a los dos, Dan era el mejor amigo de Shun, pero también se había convertido en uno de mis mejores amigos, los dos me abrazaron y me respondieron al mismo tiempo; mañana._

_¿A caso están bromeando? chicos pero no me han dado tiempo de preparar mis maletas._

_Nosotros tampoco hemos arreglado nada, pero si nos da tiempo de hacer todos los preparativos, yo puedo ayudarte.-ofreció Shun_

_Me encantaría, pero los dos van a ayudarme eh-les sonreí Dan muy serio asintió._

_Ya estábamos empacando cuando apareció Shaoran y nos observo, miro fijamente a Shun y luego dijo: _

_A donde creen que van-Me miro seriamente._

_Solté una carcajada y le dije:_

_Tranquilo, voy a Japón a casa de Shun, vamos a visitar a su abuelo, y a conocer a los amigos de Dan._

_Sí, eso ya lo sabía pero porque no me invitaron a mí, me gustaría mucho visitar Japón, tiene tiempo que no paso por casa de mi madre.-Shaoran se puso serio._

_No creí que tuvieras interés por ir pero si quieres estas invitado, podrías decirle a los chicos y yo se lo comentare a Ace, estoy seguro que aceptara si le decimos que Mira acepto—Shu soltó una carcajada y luego continuo- será un viaje interesante._

_Claro, enseguida voy a comentarles, aprovechare para empacar.-Shaoran sonrió_

_De acuerdo, nos veremos aquí a las 9, creo que sería buena idea que todos pasaran la noche aquí para poder irnos temprano.-le dijo Shun a Shaoran._

_Entonces me daré prisa-Mi amigo sonrió y salió de la habitación._

_Dan estuvo de muy buen humor, le había agradado la idea de ir todos como buenos amigos, cuando se lo comentaron a Ace acepto de inmediato, las cosas habían cambiado mucho, en su tiempo llegue a pensar que Ace me odiaba, y ahora éramos los mejores amigos, Shun ni si quiera me volteaba a ver y ahora era la persona más importante para mí y estaba a punto de conocer a su abuelo._

_Después de largas horas de buscar lo que me iba a llevar todo quedo listo, los chicos llegaron justo a la hora de cenar, Shun ya había aprendido a cocinar y ahora me ayudaba todos los días a preparar el desayuno, la comida y la cena, creo que parte de su interés por aprender a cocinar era estar más tiempo conmigo y yo no iba a discutirle eso. Esta noche hicimos estofado ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frío, después de cenar lleve a Mira a mi habitación para mostrarle en donde iba a dormir, tenía dos camas en la habitación ya que a veces Shaoran pasaba la noche aquí, ella estaba feliz con la idea de visitar un lugar nuevo, dejo sus cosas junto a la cama y salimos de nuevo a donde se encontraban los chicos, yo me senté entre Shun y Dan, ella se sentó junto a Gohan; como siempre se empezaron a gastar bromas entre ellos, estaba pensando que esa ya era una tradición para cada reunión, hacer batallas campales entre los hombres._

_Bien chicos ya es muy tarde, vamos a dormir ya que nos tenemos que levantar temprano mañana.-dijo Trunks tallandose los ojos_

_Tienes razón, Mira ¿me ayudas a poner las colchonetas para que los chicos puedan dormir ya?-le guiñe el ojo a mi amiga._

_Yo pido el sofá-Shaoran soltó una carcajada al ver que Trunks se dio un golpe en la frente por no habérsele ocurrido la idea antes-Tienes que pensar rápido, te gane._

_Está bien ¡chicos tienen que acomodar su cama!-dijo Shun levantandose del sofá. _

_Ace, como estamos de visita, deberías dejarme tu cama, no lo crees.-dijo Gohan maliciosamente._

_Gohan, Edy me dijo que te hacia mal dormir en camas blandas así que por tu bien debes quedarte en el piso, deberías agradecerme por preocuparme por ti-dijo Ace con tono sarcástico._

_Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi pero te agradecería que me dejaras tu cama.-Gohan insistio._

_Ace, porque no le dejas tu cama, seguramente Gohan haría lo mismo por ti-Dulcemente le dijo Mira a Ace._

_Vez Ace-dijo Gohan en tono burlón- Mira está de acuerdo conmigo, cuando duermas en la casa yo mismo te cederé mi cama._

_Ace de inmediato cedió ante las palabras de Mira, cielos ese chico de verdad estaba enamorado de ella._

_Mira, cielo vamos a dormir, deja a los chicos que se hagan bolas-le di a Shun un beso de buenas noches. Y a Dan y a Shaoran un beso en la mejilla-Chicos buenas noches que descansen._

_Mira observo a Ace y tímidamente le dijo, espero que tengas dulces sueños, hasta mañana- este de forma automática le deseo buenas noches._

_Mira y yo nos dirigimos a mi habitación, no era tan amplia pero era para mí sola, ella al igual que yo tenía habitación propia ya que era la única chica en su equipo. Los chicos al inicio se las veían negras ya que no estaban acostumbrados a tener tan poca privacidad pero ya habían pasado varios meses y se habían adaptado._

_Edy ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-Mira pregunto algo apenada._

_Por supuesto, dime.-conteste tratando de darle confianza._

_¿Ace te ha comentado algo de mí?-Mira parecía algo nerviosa_

_Si Mira, pero él es penoso, ten en cuenta que pasaran unos días juntos, no intentes apresurar las cosas, todo a su tiempo; quizá el se anime a decirte algo.-dije acariciando su mano._

_Shun, ¿el cómo te dijo que le interesabas?-Mira se mordió el labio._

_Pues, pasamos por un proceso, la verdad es que paso mucho tiempo antes de que yo decidiera darle una oportunidad, cada persona es diferente, Ace tiene que estar seguro antes de dar el primer paso, ten paciencia ;ya es hora de dormir, sueñas con Ace-le dije con tono inocente- que tengas dulces sueños. _

_Buenos días-dijo Shun despertándome con un beso en la mejilla-Ya son las cinco, es hora de levantarse-Sonrió de oreja a oreja-Prepararé el desayuno._

_¿Acaso no dormiste? ¿A qué hora te despertaste?-El ya se había metido a bañar, era muy temprano y ya estaba listo._

_Deje dormir a Ace conmigo, casi no me dejo dormir, Y Trunks ronca demasiado, no fue una noche muy placentera-Shun cerro los ojos dramatizando un poco._

_Sí, me lo han dicho, con el tiempo logras acostumbrarte Gohan tardo solo 3 meses—Le dije bromeando._

_Bueno entonces ya me falta poco-Shun me acaricio el cabello y se retiro._

_Desperté a Mira, tome una ducha y me aliste para nuestro viaje; cuando bajamos Ace, Dan y Gohan se quejaban de los ronquidos de Trunks y él molesto fue a darse un baño aunque parecía que ya se lo había dado._

_¿Qué le paso a Trunks?-Dijo Mira con curiosidad, Dan comenzó a reír a carcajadas, seguramente esos chicos habían hecho de las suyas._

_Gohan le tiro una cubeta de agua encima-Dan apenas si pudo completar la frase entre tanta risa._

_¿Por qué?—dijo Mira sorprendida._

_Seguramente porque no pudieron despertarlo de otra forma-Reí al imaginarme la cara de Trunks._

_Dan, cielo, vamos a ayudar a Shun con el desayuno-El estuvo de acuerdo y Gohan nos acompaño para dejar a Mira y Ace solos, estos al ver lo que nos proponíamos empezaron a hiperventilar. _

_Shun ¿Qué vamos a desayunar?, tengo hambre.-dijo gohan frotandose el estomago._

_Y te quedaras con hambre, dudo que exista comida en el mundo como para saciar tu hambre-dijo Dan sonriendo._

_Solo prepare unos panqueques pero hay comida en el refrigerador, puedes preparar lo que desees.-Shun señaló al refrigerador._

_Seguramente te arrepentirás por esa propuesta.-me uni a las burlas de los chicos._

_Quizá, pero sería bueno que se termine todo porque saldremos varios días.-dijo Dan serio._

_Shaoran apareció en la cocina riéndose del baño involuntario que había recibido Trunks hace unos minutos._

_¿Les Ayudo?-ofreció Shaoran_

_Te arrepentirás de haber abierto la boca.-Dan bromeo._

_Gohan sonrió ante la advertencia-ahora que lo mencionas, me gustaría que prepares unos huevos con tocino para todos._

_Por supuesto pero necesitare ayuda si es que quieres que prepare comida para ti y Trunks.-Shaoran amenazo a Gohan._

_Creo que hará falta comida-les dije bromeando-yo preparo el café. _

_Luego de un rato todos ya estábamos listos, tomamos nuestras maletas y subimos a la nave, luego de tres horas llegamos a casa de Shun, su abuelo ya nos esperaba en la puerta._


End file.
